


All This Time

by infairvorona



Category: Original Work, SOTBE - Fandom
Genre: Cuties, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, In Love, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbians, Mushy, Original Character(s), SOTBE, Short One Shot, f/f - Freeform, in the og universe sasha goes nike ---> damien and then stays with damien, just them being cute lol, ok so this is a universe where sasha dated nike --> then damien --> then back to nike, soft, well sasha's actually bi but u get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infairvorona/pseuds/infairvorona
Summary: Sasha and Nike pour out their hearts to each other and just talk about how much they think the other is cute. Deleted excerpt from a short story book I'm writing.
Relationships: Nike Mikos/Sasha Quarters, Nike/Sasha, Sasha Quarters/Nike Mikos, Sasha/Nike





	All This Time

Sasha sat cross-legged in her office chair typing away at her laptop. Nike had come to visit and was pacing around Sasha’s home office.

“Hey, lovebug?” Nike said, sweet as can be.

Sasha stopped typing and swirled her chair around to face her girlfriend. “Yes, my puddin’ pie? My sweet pea? Love of my life, light of my life? Honey bunches of oats? Swee--” 

Nike cut her off. “Ok, ok I get it.” She chuckled. “Do you remember when we sort of broke up...or I guess we did break up. And then you dated Damien?”

“Hmm, yes. I remember that.”

“Did you know...that during the entirety of us being broken up...I uh...well...um…” Nike stuttered and twiddled her fingers.

Sasha leaned forward, with a sly look on her face, “Yes, my Nike pie? What is it?”

Nike blushed, “Well...I dunno, maybe you’ll think it’s stupid.”

Sasha smiled, “I promise I won’t.”

“Ok, you can’t promise something like that. You don’t know! It could be _really, really stupid._ ” Nike said, leaning in.

Sasha pondered how stupid this thing could be, tapped her chin, flipped her pen a few times and decided it couldn’t be as stupid as Nike thought. “Tell me.”

Nike cleared her throat. “Well, the entire time you were dating Damien I still...really...loved….you.” Nike looked away quickly and continued to turn red.

Sasha’s smile broke into a grin. “Awww! Did you really?”

Nike nodded.

Sasha got up and stood next to her. She placed a hand on her cheek and turned her head towards her. “Well… the whole time me and Damien were broken up...I...uh.” Now it was Sasha’s turn to turn red. 

Nike snickered, “What?” She leaned down to meet Sasha’s crimson face. “What is it?”

“I...couldn’t stop thinking about you. Everyday. Every night. I missed you so much, and I just wanted to run right over to your house, climb in through your window and hold you really tight….really close.”

“Climb through my window, huh?” Nike grinned.

Sasha nodded.

“And how would you climb through my window?”

“I dunno, I didn’t think I’d get that far.”

Nike laughed and kissed Sasha’s forehead. “Lovebug, I love you.”

Sasha stretched herself and kissed Nike’s nose. “I love you more, you goofball.”

They touched foreheads and smiled at each other.

“Ah!” Sasha said, dramatically holding her heart.

“What?” Nike said, feigning shock.

“All the love I felt for you in the entirety of knowing you just hit me like a ton of bricks!” Sasha flopped into her chair, hand on her forehead. “Oh Miss Nike! How you make me swoon!”

Nike laughed again and sat on the chairs arm. “Oh Madame Sasha! How I wish I could’ve professed my love for you sooner! Before that raven haired man stole you away!”

Sasha looked up and giggled, “Oh but that raven haired man let me go, don’t you know? It was all the news at the Society!”

Nike smiled and smoothed Sasha’s curly hair. “How did the Society react to you two breaking up?”

Sasha shrugged, “Most people were fine with it. I think Karen was actually happy.” She laughed, “Matt was surprised. I guess he thought we were a good couple.” Sasha sighed. “Not that we weren’t happy together, but what with his big, dumb crush on float…” She closed her eyes. “Did you know that I found them, moments after they both confessed, curled up together on one of the couches? Ha! How long do you think they liked each other?”

Nike tapped her chin in thought, “Honestly, I was surprised when float said he liked Damien. I just figured since he always called him ‘Popov’ he didn’t like him all that much.”

“Yeah, float’s got a funny way of showing when he likes someone. Persephonie told me that actually.” She shrugged, “Guess he’s always been like that.”

“Well, I’m glad _you_ don’t have a funny way of showing that.”

“I barely show it at all, I’m always too nervous.” She tapped Nike’s nose, “Though you confessed first, didn’t you?”

“Hmm, I did, didn’t I?” Nike smiled.

“You were always pretty blunt with how you felt. What did you say?”

Nike thought for a moment, “I’m pretty sure I told you ‘you meet me where I am’ and that just sort of broke open a whole well of ‘you’re really cute and I like you a whole bunch’!” Nike chuckled, “I thought that was cute.”

“Well I think you’re cute.” Sasha mumbled, making a face and playing with her hair.

Nike grinned, and kissed the top of her head, “I think you’re cute too.”


End file.
